Welcome to My House
by vballqueen17
Summary: Robin finally lets the Titans have a house party, but is it more than he bargained for? He never knew asking someone to dance could be this hard. How could Raven be having a better time than himself? And why did Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg have "a song"? [robstar and bbrae]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

"I can't believe Robin actually agreed to this." Raven said as she watched Cyborg screwing in a disco ball into the ceiling of their living room.

"You mean you can't believe it's taken Robin this long to agree to this!" Beast Boy said as he swept past her, broom in hand.

"Yeah, that's totally what I meant." She mumbled as she sat down on the couch with a book in hand.

"Come on, Raven, I know parties aren't your thing, but give ours a chance!" Beast Boy said as he popped up behind her.

"Yeah, Raven!" Cyborg said as he got down from his ladder. "We're going to have killer music and…" he pressed a button on his arm and the lights to the living room dimmed and the shimmering disco ball began to glow and spin.

"Your music taste and my music taste differ greatly, except one band." Raven said.

Cyborg merely shrugged, not put off by her lack of excitement. "And I will be sure to put plenty of them on the playlist since I'm in control of the music!"

Beast Boy dropped the broom, looking aghast. "Dude! I thought we agreed I was in charge of the music!"

"When did we agree to that?" Cyborg asked sarcastically as he walked over to the computer to work on said playlist.

"Well, I thought we agreed on it. Maybe I was put in charge of something else…" He thought for a moment, his hand placed on his chin. "But I already made a playlist!" He said as he ran over to a different computer and pulled up his own list.

"Tell you what, BB, you send me the songs you made and I will add them to the list if I feel they'll go with the flow of the party." Cyborg said with a mischievous grin.

"Sweet!" He said as he sent his list to Cyborg. "Okay, I told Star I would help her with some decorations."

He ran out of the room and as soon as the door swished closed Raven turned to Cyborg, a worried look on her face.

"Please tell me you're going to thoroughly go through that playlist." She said.

"You better believe I will." Cyborg said as he started combing through it. "We titans have a reputation to uphold."

* * *

Robin wiped the sweat from his brow. He had just finished his workout and was now in need of a shower. He checked the clock hanging over the door and grimaced. The party would be starting in just a few hours. He was now starting to regret agreeing that Cyborg and Beast Boy could have one. Although, it had been Starfire that had convinced him in the end.

 _"Please, Robin. I have seen the house parties in movies and they would be most fun!"_

He was a goner when it came to Starfire. All she had to do was bat those beautiful eyes and he would pretty much agree to anything. He rounded the corner and bumped into the titan who had recently filled his thoughts.

"My apologies, Robin." Starfire said with a smile.

Robin noticed her hair was wrapped in a giant white towel, indicating she had just showered.

"It was my fault, Star, I should have been watching where I was going." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at her.

"Are you also getting ready for the house party?" She asked excitedly.

He could feel the butterflies flutter nervously as she looked at him expectantly, her bright emerald eyes wide. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yeah, I just have to shower and change." He said.

"I am very excited and a little nervous." She said honestly.

Robin laughed. "Why are you nervous?"

"What if no one shows up or has the fun?" She asked seriously.

"Come on, Star, if the Titans are hosting it then it will be great." He said encouragingly. He may not want to have the party, but it meant something to her so he would make sure it would be a good time.

"Cyborg has arranged a bumping playlist or so he says." She pondered for a moment. "I do not know how music bumps into each other, but he assures me it will be glorious!"

Robin started to explain how music could be bumpin', but decided against it. "I'm sure it will be." He finally settled on.

"You will save a dance for me, yes?" She asked.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks and he could feel more sweat pouring down the back of his neck. She was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Of course, Star." He blurted before he could stop himself.

Her face broke into a wide grin. "Glorious! I must go find Raven so we may get ready!" She said before she flew off down the hall in search of her friend.

Robin smacked his palm to his forehead. He would have to explain to Starfire that he didn't dance, especially party dancing. She would understand, wouldn't she?

* * *

Raven stood inside Starfire's room, her arms crossed over her chest. The moment of truth had arrived. The party was starting in ten minutes. Some of their friends had already arrived, including the Titans East, Kid Flash and Jinx, Kole and Gnarrk, and a few others. Starfire was digging through a closet for their party outfits.

"Starfire, I hope you know that I am not a mini skirt kind of girl." Raven said as she peered over her friend's shoulder at the variety of mini skirts hanging in her closet.

"Raven, I have known you for years, I know that you do not enjoy wearing the mini skirts." She said with a laugh.

Raven sighed with relief. Starfire turned around, the perfect clothing item in her hand and she turned to show them to Raven. Raven actually smiled as she took them from Starfire, maybe the alien princess did know her pretty well.

* * *

The rest of their friends had arrived which was the cue for Cyborg to dim the lights and get the music started. Beast Boy and Robin we're finishing laying out food and drinks on their kitchen counter. Music began blasting, drowning out the hum of conversation. The braver souls took to the dance floor, while others watched with their friends.

"You guys did a great job of turning this place into party central." Aqua Lad said as he and Speedy came to stand by Robin and Beast Boy.

"We've been working pretty hard the past few days." Beast Boy said proudly.

"Surprised you even agreed to it, Robin." Bumble Bee said as she joined them.

"You and me both." Robin said with a laugh.

"Where are the girls?" Speedy asked.

"Probably still getting ready." Beast Boy said with a wave of his hand. "Starfire changed her outfit four times already."

"Wow." Speedy said.

The rest of the titans turned to see what Speedy was commenting about. Raven and Starfire had just entered the room. Raven was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans and a black sequined tank top. Starfire was wearing a dark purple sheer tank top with a galaxy bandeau underneath and dark jean shorts with black booties.

Bumble Bee was smirking. "My girls know how to work it." She said as she walked over to talk to them. "Don't get too much drool on the carpet, boys."

"Gentlemen, we work with goddesses." Aqua Lad said as he slung his arms around Speedy and Beast Boy's necks.

"You could say that again." Beast Boy said. His eyes were trained on Raven. He had always thought she was pretty, but tonight she looked down right hot. God bless Starfire's wardrobe.

Starfire floated over to them, a wide smile on her face. "Friends! Are you enjoying the party?"

"You look great, Starfire." Speedy said.

For the first time since he had seen her walk in through the door Robin had finally taken his eyes off of Starfire to send a well-deserved glare towards Speedy.

"Why thank you, Speedy." She said with a blushing grin. "You look lovely as well. It is very unusual to see everyone in normal clothing."

"I think I could get used to it." Beast Boy said. Raven had caught his eye and she blushed instantly, turning back to Bumble Bee.

"Please enjoy!" She said before she floated off to talk to some of the other people in the room.

"You should have these more often." Speedy said as he clapped Robin on the back before walking off into the crowd with Aqua Lad.

Robin growled before he regained his composure. Speedy only complimented Starfire, something he was going to do, Speedy was just, well, speedier. Robin sulked against the counter as Beast Boy wondered off in Raven's direction. He knew this party was a bad idea.

* * *

The party had been in full swing for the past hour and Robin had not moved an inch. He had to admit it was quite enjoyable watching everyone dance or interact with each other. Even Raven was loosening up after a few trips to the punch bowl. Robin turned to pour himself a glass and took a sip. He coughed for a few moments and looked down into his cup. How was someone able to spike it without him knowing? He had been standing there the whole time! Raven came towards him, a smile on her face. She poured herself another glass and downed in instantly. Robin looked at her half in shock, half impressed.

"What?" She asked before Starfire grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor where they began dancing with Bumble Bee.

Raven was having more fun than he was. Raven, who was the most against the party was out on the dance floor with Starfire. Dancing to up beat music. Alcohol was an amazing thing. After the song was over Starfire flew over to Robin, her cheeks flushed from dancing.

"Robin! Have you been having the fun?" She asked as she caught her breath. She took a glass of punch and drank it like water.

"Yeah, it hasn't been too bad." He said as he forced a smile.

Starfire looked at him in disbelief. She knew him better than that. "Would you like to dance with me? You did say you would save the dance for me." She was pulling the face she usually pulled when she wanted him to say yes.

"I don't dance, Star." He said sheepishly.

"But, Robin you made a promise, besides it is fun!" She said as she indicated to everyone on the dance floor.

There were a variety of dance moves from the titans, all different and unique like their powers. This did little to comfort Robin's nerves. Dancing with Starfire meant her body close to his, _very close_. Her hips swinging against him in time to the music. He gulped.

"I know and I'm sorry it's just not my thing." He said. It sounded pathetic.

Starfire looked dejected, her eyes falling to the ground. Robin opened his mouth to say something, but the music changed and Beast Boy appeared out of the crowd, grabbing her hand.

"Star! It's our song!" He said with a grin.

Her face broke into a smile as he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

 _Open up the champagne, pop!_

 _It's my house, come on, turn it up_

Cyborg joined them on the dance floor and together the boys sandwiched Starfire who was laughing. Robin's jaw clenched in anger as Beast Boy's hands came to rest around her waist.

 _Welcome to my house_

 _Baby take control now_

It was just Beast Boy and Cyborg, why did he feel jealous of his best friends when he knew that didn't feel that way about her? And what did Beast Boy mean by "their song"?

 _We can't even slow down_

 _We don't have to go out_

"They went out to the club together." Raven said as if she were reading Robin's thoughts.

"What?" He asked, turning to her.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg went to the club together one free evening." She said as she leaned back on the counter.

"When was this?" He asked. He was offended that he wasn't invited even though he probably wouldn't have gone.

"They asked all of us." Raven said knowing him all too well. "You said you had to work on a case so they went."

"Oh." Robin said slightly disappointed with himself. "Well, what's this nonsense about their song?"

"Starfire told me that almost every boy was trying to ask her to dance so she wasn't having any fun. Beast Boy and Cyborg fended everyone off and the three of them danced together. This was the first song they danced to." Raven explained.

 _Welcome to my house_

 _Play that music too loud_

Their friends called to them and Raven motioned for Robin to come with her to the dance floor. He declined and watched her wander over to them. Cyborg moved so that she was sandwiched between him and Starfire, picking the beat of the music back up.

 _Show me what you do now_

 _Welcome to my house_

Robin thought he couldn't feel any worse than he did now as the night progressed, but he realized that he was quite wrong. Speedy had asked Starfire to dance after the song was over and now they were close together. His hands resting on her hips as they moved in time with the music, he was whispering something in her ear that made her giggle.

Robin had had enough. He stalked off out of the room and into the hallway. Maybe it was time for bed anyway; he wouldn't be missed at the party. The door swished open and a mechanical arm reached out and grabbed the titan's leader.

"And where do you think you're going?" Cyborg asked.

"To my room." Robin said as he tried to fight his way out of Cyborg's grip.

"I don't think so. Starfire has been looking forward to dancing with you all day and you are not going to deny my girl a dance." He said as he spun Robin around.

"She seems to be having fun with Speedy and Beast Boy." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

It took all of Cyborg's power not to hit his friend. Robin was smart when it came to leading a team and being a hero, but he seriously needed to work on his girl wooing skills.

"That's because they actually asked her to dance." Cyborg said. "We wanted this party to have fun with our friends, now get out there and ask the little lady to dance." He said as he pushed Robin back through the door to the living room.

Robin stumbled down the stairs and right into the crowd of people dancing. The song had just ended and Robin could see Speedy thanking Starfire then heading to the refreshments. Robin summed up all his courage and marched over to Starfire. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, surprised to see him.

Robin had fought evil villains, scary monsters and psychopaths, but nothing seemed as terrifying as asking Starfire to dance. But he was Robin. Leader of the Teen Titans and he would be damned if he wasted his last chance to ask the girl her liked to dance.

"Starfire, would you like to dance?"

She smiled as she got closer to him. "Robin, I thought you would never ask."

The music began playing and Robin pulled Starfire closer to him, wrapping his hands around her waist. He had been a fool. A complete and utter fool. Dancing with Starfire was one of the best feelings in the world. Her back was pressed into his front and her arms where in the air, rocking out to the music.

Robin felt like he could have melt. Maybe they should have parties more often. Suddenly, Starfire turned her head to look at him. He could see the sweat glistening on her forehead, but her eyes were determined. Robin's eyes went to her lips. He could feel gravity begin to pull him down. He stands corrected. Kissing Starfire was the best feeling in the world. He pulled her closer, his hands running across her bare back, her fingers in his hair.

"Yo!" Came Cyborg's voice as the music faded. "This is a dance floor not a make out floor!"

Everyone was looking at them, smirking while the pair blushed. To Robin and Starfire's great surprise they were not the only ones who had been caught in the act. Raven and Beast Boy were even redder than their friends as they looked anywhere, but in the eyes of the other titans.

"Cyborg, please, play our song again!" Starfire said, breaking the tension.

Cyborg smiled as he pressed play, music filling the room again. Everyone laughed and returned to their dancing or refreshments. Cyborg hopped down from his DJ station and headed to where Robin and Starfire were standing, Raven and Beast Boy joined them as well.

"So when's the next party?" Cyborg said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The four of them looked at each other, blushing again.

"We can worry about that later, let's dance." Beast Boy said pulling his friends together.

The other titans laughed as they all moved together, surrounded by their friends, as the music played on. This was _their_ song.

 _Welcome to my house_

* * *

 **Holy cow this turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. Just a fun piece I thought of while listening to the song "My House" by Flo Rida which is the one used. Music is always a good inspiration and I like writing fun pieces like this. Anyway if you enjoyed it drop me a review to tell me what you thought!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
